Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to train event recording systems and, more specifically, a system and method for preventing the unauthorized transfer of or access to train event data from a train event recording system to an external storage device.
Description of Related Art
Train event recorders and recording systems receive and store train event data from a train management system and/or other components and systems of a locomotive, railcar, track network, wayside equipment, end-of-train unit, head-of-train device unit, and the like. Train event recording systems are designed to be crash-worthy and include crash-resistant housings to preserve the recorded train event data in the event of a crash, derailment, or other type of accident. The train event data may include sensitive information meant only for intended or otherwise authorized recipients. Train event recorders and recording systems may provide download or transfer options to facilitate the transfer of train event data to one or more external storage devices.
The Federal Railroad Administration (FRA) requires train event recording systems to comply with basic specifications, although the capabilities of these systems can be enhanced beyond these requirements. To be in compliance, all leading locomotives of trains in the United States that travel faster than 30 miles per hour on a United States rail network must have crash-worthy event recording systems that record certain safety-critical events needed for investigating an accident.
Train event recording systems may monitor a variety of analog and digital outputs from the train management computer and other sources. The recordings may be stored on at least one solid-state memory device, such as non-volatile RAM or Flash Memory, although various other recording media may be used such as, for example, powered RAM, magnetic tape, and other media. The recording system may write to the media in a continuous loop lasting for several hours, days, or some other predefined time. The recorded train event data can be used to view and analyze specific criteria of the train event data after it is downloaded by a computer.